The present disclosure relates to an image reading device which reads image data from a document sheet, and an image forming apparatus.
An image reading device capable of reading image data from a sheet placed on a document table may be reduced in size by modifying the arrangement of optical members such as a light source, optical elements (mirrors, lenses), an image sensor, and the like which are used for image reading. Specifically, a technique is known in which size reduction of the device is achieved by fixing some mirrors to a housing.